To Dream or Not To If It Were Only That Simple!
by Patricia Creamer
Summary: After rumors of questionable dreams and notices her strange behavior, Jack falls under the impression that Liz has fallen for him. Meanwhile,Tracy and Jenna attempt to hook up the two,While Kenneth tries to keep them out of their business.
1. Chapter 1:The Dream

"Untitled"

Part One

She had been tossing and turning all night with a disturbing dream. It wasn't until her alarm clock sounded that she was saved from Dreamworld.

_Calm Down, it was just a dream. It doesn't mean ANYTHING! _ She thought to herself.

She made her way to the bathroom and jumped at her own reflection. She was pale and sweaty. Not exactly a nice sight when you first wake up.

She had before had dreams like this but NEVER involving him. That was just… no! She tried to shake it off but she kept being reminded of the dream by everything she saw.

By the time she was ready she wasn't doing much better. Although the paleness and sweat had long gone she was shaky still, and jumped at every little noise she heard.

_You have got to pull yourself together! You can't act like this ALL day! You'll never accomplish anything! _

She took a deep breath and felt slightly better. Not entirely but just enough to let herself open the door and go out into the world.

She was running late because she had moved extra slow due to 'trauma'. She called a taxi and waited out front her apartment for it. That was when her cell phone rang. She read the caller ID and answered it.

"Hello"

"_Liz where are you?" _came the voice of the caller.

"I'm running late, I'll be there soon Pete."

"_Okay, just hurry!"_

They hung up and the taxi pulled up front her house and she climbed inside.

"Where to?" the taxi-driver asked.

"30 Rockefeller Plaza" she replied.

" 'Kay." He replied.

The taxi drove towards her work. On the ride she began to worry about running into him in her current 'situation'. How would she be able to face him after this dream? Would she freakout? Would she be calm? What if she accidently slipped up about the dream? …What if it came true?!

_Ok, NOW your being stupid! _Her mind told her as she paid the driver and climbed out of the car and into 30 Rock.

_Just talk to Pete first! He'll calm you down and WONT tell everybody what you said. _She mind instructed her.

"find Pete" she muttered to herself as she pushed the button on the elevator towards _**'TGS.' **_Her Dream AND her Nightmare everyday!

She stepped out of the elevator and headed down to the writers room. Where Pete stood waiting with the other writers.

"Pete we gotta talk before I flip out!" she said as soon as she entered and made a beeline to her office with Pete following. She tuned out the comments and complaints of other staffers as she shut the door.

She felt herself sweating again and sat down at her desk. Pete sat on the chair opposite her.

He looked at her sweaty and shaky face. "What's the matter?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Shoot"

"I had a dream last night and im about to go insane because of it now."

"Ok, what was it about?"

"It was about….Jack" she said.

Pete looked at her for a moment, then sat up and opened the door abit. "Hey guys, you might as well go get breakfast or something cause this is going to take awhile…"


	2. Chapter 2: Lemon Situation

Part Two:

"…and that's when I woke up freaking out!"

Pete sat across from her thinking over what she had told him. "Ok but it _was _just a dream after all Liz. It doesn't necessarily mean anything!"

"It Doesn't? It doesn't. Your right, it doesn't… I'm just over reacting. It was a dream I'm fine with it. It's not gonna bother me!" She declared proudly.

"Then why are you still shaking?"

"Because it seemed so real!"

Pete sighed as Liz drummed her fingers on her desk. Liz took a deep breath. "What am I gonna do Pete? Just the thought of him is freaking me out! What do I do if I see him?"

"You could try just avoiding him?" he suggested. "But that is impossible; he talks to you at least once a day. Maybe you should just relax and keep your cool and remember… it's all in your head."

"You're right!" she told him as she stood up from her desk. "I am just over reacting. I have to just cool down, after all I can't be like this for the Celebration Dinner tonight."

"'The Celebration Dinner'? That's next week…" Pete said.

Liz frowned. "No… it's tonight." She walked over to her calendar. "See Tonight!"

"Aw, damn it!" Pete said disappointedly.

"What the matter?" she asked him.

"It's the night we head for Denver! Were going to be gone for two weeks!" Pete reminded her.

"Aw, that's right! I remember you telling me about that." She said with the same tone as Pete. "I totally forgot that it was this week!"

"Me too!" he said. "Well I can't cancel now; they'd kill me at home!"

"It won't be the same without you…" Liz said trying to make him feel better.

"Thanks"

_So far so good Lemon! We haven't seen him yet today. Just gotta make it till 4 pm. _

Liz thought to herself as she walked through the hallways of _**'TGS with Tracy Jordan'**_,

Heading to oversee the costuming for Jenna. Pete had left at lunch and promised to keep the dream to himself. Liz felt herself calming down a little bit as she neared Wardrobe. This was of course when she heard;

"Lemon…"

_Damn it!_

Liz turned around at the doorway of Wardrobe where she could hear Jenna complaining about the colour making her look blotchy. Behind her was the one she had been fearing all morning. Jack Donaghy.

"Hey… Jack…" She said awkwardly trying not to flip out as she felt paranoia building inside her again.

"Lemon I just wanted to make sure you have your… co-workers under their best behavior tonight. Since it will not only be US celebrating, but Guiess has said he will be joining us tonight." He said in his usual superior tone.

"Uh, yeah… sure… behavior…Guiess…celebrating…uhhh… Yeah…" she stammered.

Jack stared at her. This was unusual behavior… even for Lemon.

"Is everything alright?" He said taking a step towards her.

Liz felt herself sweating immensely now, she knew she was being stupid… but It had been so real….

"I gotta go now…" she said as she bolted from the scene.

Jack stood their dumbfounded by the sudden rashness of her departure.

"What was that about?" came the voice of TGS Star and Friend of Liz Lemon, Jenna Maloney.

She strided over to Jack from behind the Wardrobe door. Obviously she had been eavesdropping.

"I wish I knew." Jack said still staring after the direction Liz had ran.

"She seemed to have something on her mind, and she also seemed to be very uncomfortable just now." Jenna said matter-of-factly.

"How can you tell?" he asked the blonde star.

"Trust me! I know Liz, and THAT'S how she acts when she's uncomfortable. Did you say or do anything to cause that?" Jenna asked curiously. With a gossipy look in her eyes.

"I Have no Idea." He said. "But I Intend to find out!" with that Jack walked off.

Jenna stood there drumming her nails against the doorframe. Thinking.

Jack opened the door and went into the room of Tracy Jordan.

"Tracy. Have you seen Pete? A Problem has come up and I Need his help." Jack asked him.

"Sorry Jackie D. Pete left to Denver at lunch."

"Damn."

"What's the matter J.D. maybe I can help." He said. Jack sat down across from Tracy. "Now what seems to be the problem?"

"Tracy have you or your entourage, Grizz and Dot-com, noticed anything… odd about Lemon's behavior today?" Jack asked.

"You mean like when she got all freaky when I asked her where you were earlier." He asked.

"Yes." He said. "Just like that! Do you happen to know why?"

"I don't know dude, but it was messed up!"

Jack turned to Grizz and Dot-Com. "You two know everything around here… What's the word on the Lemon Situation?"

"Sorry Jack, there is no word!" said Grizz.

"Really?" he asked doubtfully.

"It's true Jack, we know nothing about Liz telling Pete about some messed up dreams she's been having." Dot-Com added.

"Messed up dreams?" he asked quizzically.

Grizz looked around, checking for privacy. "We heard from Frank that Liz came in all crazy today and called Pete into her office for a private discussion. He listened at the door but all he could make out was that Liz has been having strange dreams and that they might've involved you."

"Dreams?" Tracy piped up. "You mean like erotic dreams?"

Jack jumped at that and turned to him. "What kind of Dreams are these by the way?" he asked.

Dot-com shook his head. "We don't know. Maybe Frank can help you out with that."

"So why is Liz Lemon having sex dreams about you J.D.?" Tracy asked. "Is there something going on here?"

"Oh, GOD no!" Jack said. "And until we know for sure, I'd THANK YOU to refrain from calling them 'sex dreams' and to hold this information to yourself. Can you do that?" Jack said to Tracy.

"It depends." He said.

"On what?"

"on what 'refrain' means…"

Jack sighed. "Right…"


	3. Chapter 3: Investigations and Analysis

Part Three:

Jenna walked down into the writers' room. Obviously if anybody OTHER than her knew what was going on, it be Pete. Only she found out the same thing that Jack Learned from Tracy, Pete wasn't there. But Frank was.

"Frank do you know when Pete will be back?" Jenna asked him.

"Two Weeks" He said. Jenna sighed. "Why?" he asked her.

"I need to ask him about whatever's going on with Liz!" she said.

"Did ya try asking LIZ?" he said sarcastically.

"What do you think I am? An idiot?!...Don't Answer That! Of course I asked her!" Jenna said.

"What'd she say?"

Jenna scowled. "She denied it. Said I was being crazy then ran off!"

"It probably has something to do with the dream she told Pete about before he left." Frank said.

Jenna turned abruptly to him. "Huh? What…Dream?"

"Some dream she had about Jack that freaked her out… didn't she tell you?"

"No…" she said thoughtfully. "Hmmm"

Jenna knew who would have more information. Dot-Com and Grizz. Tracy's entourage.

Jenna found them in their dressing room, playing Halo.

"Knock, Knock" she said pleasantly as she walked in.

"What's shaking Maloney?" Tracy said, not moving his eyes from the screen.

Jenna carefully closed the door. Then turned sharply. "Alright, tell me what you know about the Liz situation!"

Dot-com paused the game. He and Grizz placed the controllers down. Tracy looked up at Jenna. "You too?"

"You too what?"

"You wanna know about Liz Lemon's supposed erotic dreams?"

"Liz? Sex Dreams? No, that can't be right! Besides Frank said they were about jack Donaghy."

"They are…" Grizz said to Jenna.

"What?!" Jenna said looking shocked. "Liz is having Sex Dreams ABOUT Jack?"

Jenna started to laugh. "Oh My God!"

Everyone started to laugh, when Jenna abruptly stopped. "Wait a minute… who else was asking about these dreams?"

"Jack Donaghy." Dot-Com answered.

"Does he know?"

They nodded. "What are we going to do?"

"Why are we going to do anything?" Tracy asked her.

"Because, don't you remember. Were the problem solvers around here? It's our duty."

"Right…" he said. "So what are we going to do?"

"…I just asked YOU that!" Jenna said.

"Oh… right… so… what are we going to do?"

"Oh boy, this is going to take awhile." Jenna said under her breath.

Jenna and Tracy discussed it for a whole 2 minutes. Then Dot-Com finally suggested that they tried to hook them up.

"That's a good idea!" Tracy said.

"Think about it. This could be mutually beneficial." Jenna said happily.

"Come again?"

"Think about it Tracy, If Liz gets with Jack, she'll have less time to patronize us and we can get all sorts of perks. Like Movie Deals or something." Jenna said mischievously.

"You're a smart one Blondie…" Tracy said.

"That's Awful!" came a voice from behind them. They turned and saw The NBC Page Kenneth Parcell. "You should toy with the feelings of others for your own benefit. It's just not right!"

"Mind your Business Ken!" Tracy shouted.

"Now if you'll excuse us Kenneth, we have our bosses to match up!" Jenna said as she, Tracy and his entourage walked past him and off to cause trouble.

Kenneth looked out to where they headed and put his hand over his NBC pin. "With God as my witness, I will not let them disgrace you rainbow chicken!"

Jack sat in his office, he was supposed to have an over the phone conference with a person who will remain nameless. But he canceled it because he was too preoccupied by the dilemma at hand. If Lemon really WAS having those dreams, what could it mean? What if she had feelings for him? That would be a nightmare! What if it became so unbearable that he had to fire her? And then what if the show went down? What if he got fired because of it? And all because he didn't feel the same way. Right? To be honest he had never really thought about it before. For some reason he never saw her as a woman but as his friend and employee. This was as it should be. Right? He couldn't deny the fact that she wasn't awful to look at. To be honest she wasn't that bad looking, she did have a bit of a geeky quality but she could somehow make that work. When she didn't wear her glasses it enhanced her beauty even more. Even with them on though she looked good. She almost always did and…

What was he doing?! This was LEMON! For god sakes her bra is held together with tape! What is he doing? This was wrong and he had to get those thoughts out of his head. He did not have feelings for Lemon. There was NO WAY he was going to start to now!

That was when there was a knock at the door. _Thank God, just please don't be Lemon!_

"Come in…"

The door opened slowly and Jack's heart stopped as he waited to see who was there.

"Yo! J.D. We gotta talk about you and Liz Lemon's feelings!" came the voice of Tracy Jordan, accompanied by Jenna Maloney, Dot-Com, Grizz and No Lemon.

Thank God…


	4. Chapter 4: Change In The Work Enviorment

Part Four:

Jenna and Tracy Sat in the Black Leather Chairs in Jack's Office. Dot-Com and Grizz stood behind them. Jack looked at them for a moment without saying anything. Finally Tracy Broke the Silence.

"Hey, J.D. No need to put up walls around us. You can tell us." Tracy told him.

"He's right Jack, We're here to help. If it makes it any easier don't think of us as Tracy and Jenna your actors think of us as Jenna and Tracy the Problem Solvers!" She said proudly.

"I'm sorry, but I fail to see that any of this is your business." Jack said to them.

"It is!" Jenna said stubbornly. "First of all, whatever happens with the two of you, in turn will affect us! Secondly, Liz is my friend…"

"…and me and you are pretty tight, ain't that right Jackie D." Tracy cut in.

"…and thirdly, it's our job to get involved because were… wanna say it this time?" Jenna asked Tracy.

"I think we both should…"

"The Problem Solvers!" they said in unison

"Now let us…" Jenna began

"…solve your problems!" Tracy finished.

"I really don't know how you can." Jack said. "Do you have any ideas?"

Of course they had an idea, but how could they get it to happen with out giving their true intentions away? Silence filled the room until it was broken by Grizz.

"What you probably need to do is think about where you stand and how you feel. Then share it with her. Only then can your problem fully disappear."

Everyone stared at Grizz in shock. "Whoa man, that's some stuff!" Dot-Com said to him.

"I Studied Psychology in Collage."

"You should listen to my man J.D. He's never steered me wrong." Tracy told Jack.

"Your right Tracy, I should listen to him." Jack stood and the others quickly followed. "Not to be rude, but this is probably something I should do on my own."

"Of Course" Jenna said. They all followed her out of the room, Leaving Jack Alone.

Liz had FINALLY started to relax now. No Longer Freaking out, but she wasn't about to share this with anyone. Jenna had tried to approach her earlier before Liz had had a chance to create an alibi. She probably had looked like an idiot trying get away. Most likely had only worsened whatever Jenna had going on in her head. That didn't matter now. All she was focused on right now was getting out of there and the party that night.

Everything was finally settling down…

"OMG really?"

"Really!"

Jenna, Tracy. Dot-Com and Grizz were quickly spreading the word about Liz and Jack to everyone who would listen. So Everybody at TGS and some security guards. They all had sworn not to say anything to Liz or Jack about it but keep it to their selves. Jenna had also mentioned to people that if they had the chance to subtlety try to… 'Encourage' their 'relationship'. You know, with out being ultra obvious!

Liz didn't know any of this when she was walking from the set to her office. Everyone she passed eyed her curiously. Some whispered to others as she passed them. It was bizarre. Liz sped up slightly but the whispers kept on coming. What was their deal? She walked faster but the eyes and the whispers followed her everywhere. It seemed almost like a dream she couldn't escape, and she didn't even know why it was happening. She saw the Writers room at the end of the hall, but it felt as if it was getting farther rather than closer. She started to feel claustrophobic she sprinted down the hallway quickly then leaped into the Writers room. She Got up and closed the door and took a deep breath, finally there was peace.

Until she turned around. ALL the Writers were sitting waiting for her. They were all wondering why their boss had just flown into the room.

"Hey… guys. How are you all?"

"Were fine. What about you Superman?" Lutz said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha. Very Funny!" she said as she headed into her office.

"Seriously Liz, what was with that?"

"You could've hurt somebody!"  
"That was so weird!"

"Shush!" Liz snapped. "None of your business, I can leap into any room I feel like!"

With that she slammed her door shut. From the other side she could hear them.

They were Whispering.

More Whispering. What was the deal?

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" she said miserably. It was Jenna.

"Hey Liz." She said perkily.

"Oh, hey. Sorry about running off on you but there was just some things I had to deal with" she said to her.

"No worries." She assured her. "So are you busy right now?"

Liz raised an eyebrow. Since when did Jenna care if she had to do a million things or not. It was always 'her first'. "No… why?"

"No reason… just wanted to chat…"

"Ok…" she said. "Why?"

"Oh, Liz. Do I need a reason to have a girl to girl chat with my friend?" Jenna said to her, still very perkily.

"No, I suppose not. What on your mind?"

"Usual stuff. How about you?"

"That today is definitely the strangest day around here ever. And that's saying something."

"How so?" Jenna asked curiously, but Liz couldn't help but notice a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Well everyone's acting weird around me. I don't know why."

"Hmm, that is strange" Jenna said, Liz could've sworn there was a flash of humor in her eyes as she spoke to her. "So...umm… have you talked to Jack since this morning?"

"Huh, what? Oh, no I haven't" She said a bit preoccupied with an e-mail that she had just received.

_Jenna to stage, Jenna to Stage _Sounded over the P.A System.

Jenna got up to leave. Then stopped at the door, she looked at her for a moment with a look in her eye that made Liz uncomfortable, a moment later she left.

"And… Cut!" called the director as Tracy and Jenna walked off the stage.

"Alright Tracy how are we going to hook them up?" Jenna asked him as he grabbed an orange from the table off stage.

"Not sure Maloney." He said as Grizz and Dot-Com joined them again.

"What's the trouble Tray?" Dot-Com asked.

"Were trying to figure out how to hook Lemon and J.D. up!" Tracy said.

"Is there really anything we can do while Jack's thinking things over?" Grizz asked.

"Totally!" Jenna said. "We may not be able to get them together just yet, but we can certainly help moving things along."

"I Think were going to need some back up to pull this off." Tracy said.

"You want us to what?"

Jenna & Tracy had just finished approaching the writers about their plan. Liz had gone on a donut run and wasn't supposed to be back for 10 minutes.

"Help us get them together." Jenna said.

"Why would we do such a thing?" Toofer asked in a superior condescending tone.

"Why would we care enough?" Frank added.

Jenna rolled her eyes. "Because ya'll, if Lemon's with J.D. then she'll be upstairs more and WE can get a break!" Tracy told them all.

Murmurs filled the room as people discussed and considered it.

"STOP!"

Everyone turned around to find Kenneth standing in the doorway.

"What?" Lutz asked

"Ya'll should be ashamed of yourselves. Willing to play with the hearts and feelings of others for your own benefit. I can't stand for it. If Pete were here, ya'll wouldn't even think of it. Just because Mr. Hornburger isn't here to keep ya'll in line when Ms. Lemon's busy doesn't mean you all can just turn on her like that." Kenneth said in an attempt to guilt them.

"Quiet Ken!" Tracy shouted.

"Really Kenneth, think about it. Were not the only ones who benefit from this setup. Liz and Jack will be happy and we will be too. In the end, would it really matter?" Jenna said to the page.

"Believe what you wish Ms Malroney, but at the heart of it all, you know what you're doing is wrong!" Kenneth said. He walked over to the double door and held both handles from the outside. "Until you all come to your senses and let the devil out of your minds. I'm gonna lock ya all in here!"

"What?"

"Wait, no!"

'Kenneth"

"Stop Ken---"

The door shut.


	5. Chapter 5: Solitude

Part 5:

**As this was all happening, Jack was thinking about the Lemon Situation. Considering where he stood**

**[Takes Place after Tracy and Jenna Leave]**

Jack sat alone in his office now; he had canceled all of his plans for the day. Devoting every bit of his time to this matter. What was he to think about this? It just didn't seem real. It reminded him of the twilight zone a little bit. It just seemed so out of this world that he almost thought he was in some form of dream. One of those ones that seem so real that you almost convince yourself that it happened.

He decided to look at this in a logical way at first, that's what he always did when he was working on some new business opportunity.

_Look at it this way Jack, she's 39, socially retarded, and hasn't had a long lasting relationship since…ever! She's always eating, dresses poorly and is always embarrassing herself._

_Ok, I suppose being with her wouldn't be the most terrible thing that could happen. Once again, she's not awful to look at. To be honest she wasn't that bad looking, she did have a bit of a geeky quality but she could somehow make that work. When she didn't wear her glasses it enhanced her beauty even more. Even with them on though she looked good. She almost always did and…_

He then realized that he could write a book of her faults and a page [double sided] of her good qualities, but the page outweighed the book immensely.

Maybe it wouldn't be bad after all.

**[Current Time]**

The TGS Staff paced and laid around their office confinement. They were still locked in the writer's room. There only hope would be that Liz came back and opened the door.

"I'm going crazy in here!" Tracy yelled annoyed.

"We all are Tracy…" Jenna said bored.

"Do we got anything to eat in here?" Frank asked aloud.

"I'm feeling claustrophobic; the walls are closing in on me!" Lutz cried fearfully.

"That page had no right to behave in such a manner, especially to his superiors!" Toofer declared superiorly.

"Do you think were like trapped here, for like, you know, forever?" Cerie asked as she flipped through a magazine.

"It's So BORING IN HERE!" Josh whined. He went up to the door and yelled through it. "KENNETH LET US OUT!"

"Give it up Josh; he's not going to let us out!" Jenna said to her co-star.

"I just hope Liz comes back soon." Frank said. "I'm hungry."

"Don't worry, she has to come back sometime today, she left her bag here" Toofer said pointing into Liz's office.

"What about the Jack and Liz Thing? Is We Still doing that?" Tracy asked.

Everyone looked at him and Jenna. "What do you guys think?" Jenna asked the Staff.

They all murmured in agreement. "Then it's decided. First moment were freed, we'll begin."

"But watch out for Kenneth, he's after us." Tracy added.

**[Same Time As Previous]**

Liz stood in the elevator, devoting every second of the elevator ride to this matter. What was she supposed to think about this? It just didn't seem real. It reminded her of the twilight zone a little bit. It was just so out of this world that she almost didn't believe it was a dream, it was very convincing. One of those dreams that seem so real that you almost convince yourself that it's happening.

The dream was still bothering her; she couldn't shake it off completely. And it was starting to annoy her. Not the way it had been earlier where she was jumpy at everything. It was now just something she couldn't get out of her mind it was monopolizing all her focus. What could she do about it? Tell him about it? No way! He'd mock her, laugh at her, tease her. No way was she giving him this over her! He had enough bullets against her. Plus, it'd make things awkward, which wasn't enjoyable for anybody.

The Elevator dinged as she reached the TGS floor. She headed back to writers room to find the door closed.

She opened the door and was deafened by cheers of joy and happiness!


	6. Chapter 6: Step One: Idea planting

Part 6:

"What's the big deal you guys?" Liz asked once she was able to get a word in.

"Kenneth locked us in here because…." Jenna started but then stopped not wanting to give them away.

"…Because we were planning to skip the party tonight." Frank finished.

"Kenneth?! Locked you in?! Did you guys happen to try opening the door?" Liz asked them.

"No, a locked door won't open." Lutz pointed out.

"True, but an unlocked one will. Kenneth is a page; he doesn't have a key for here! It was open the whole time!" Liz said in disbelief of her staff.

They looked at each other in embarrassment. "Opps." Josh said quietly.

Liz rolled her eyes and put down the boxes she was carrying on the table. "Ok, today has been crazy. Let's just get through it and get through the party tonight and be done with it all. Without any trouble!"

_Tracy, Josh and Jenna to the Stage, Tracy, Josh and Jenna to the Stage._

Tracy, Josh, Jenna and a few of the writers got up and headed for the stage. Liz looked at the remaining cast for a minute shook her head sadly and walked after them.

As Tracy, Josh and Jenna rehearsed, the writers watched from afar, figuring out a plan.

"What ever we do it's gotta be sneaky or else were dead." Toofer said.

Frank nodded. "It's true, but I'm not sure who'd kill us first."

"I personally believe that if word did get out to them, she'd rip us all apart before we even had a chance to realize that she knows." Lutz said pointing over to Liz who was watching the actors by the stage.

"Also have to make sure that the enemy doesn't find out our plans." Frank added, refurring to Kenneth.

Grizz and Dot-Com walked over from the stage area to the writers. "Do you guys gotta plan yet?" Grizz asked.

"No. They Don't" Cerie said from behind them.

"We gotta get something fast, who knows how long we have till Kenneth decides to spill the beans." Grizz pointed out.

"Damn we forgot about that fact." Lutz said aloud.

"What are we gonna do guys? Honestly!" Frank said frustrated.

"I have an idea…"

Everyone turned to Cerie who stood there filing her nails. "Why don't you all try to push the idea of being together onto them and then get them together with those ideas fresh in their minds and see what happens. Maybe have somebody to guide them on the right path. Or you could just do the sneaky way and trick one of them into thinking that they might be in love and then tell them that he other one feels the same way. So they're tricked into liking each other. By the time they figure it out it'll be too late."

Everyone stared at the blonde for a few minutes in amazement of the sudden burst of genius coming from her 'perfectly glossed' mouth.

"Whoa, that was unreal." Lutz said quietly.

"It's the coming of the apocalypse!" Frank added in.

"I'm gonna go get water…" Cerie said and walked off.

"That blonde is smarter than she looks…" Dot-Com said after she left.

"So we gonna do that?" Grizz asked them all.

"I Believe so. I see no reason why not." Toofer stated.

"See no reason to do what?" asked Jenna as she, Josh and Tracy walked over.

"We came up with a brilliant plan!" Frank told them.

"Really?" Jenna asked surprised.

"Really!" Tracy said enthusiastically.

"Really?!" Josh threw in.

They all nodded and began to relay information to them

"Alright, who should we lie to?" Lutz asked everybody in their 'secret meeting' in Frank & Toofer's office.

"Jack, it'd be easier since he already knows about the dreams." Tracy said matter-of-factly.

"Ok. You, Grizz, and Dot-Com go and deal with Jack. Jenna and Cerie, you two go and… I dunno in a subtle way sneak the idea of them onto Liz. Lutz, Frank and I will take care of Kenneth and keep him off your trail and away from Liz and Jack." Toofer instructed. After you two are done with Liz, Jenna will come to Tracy and them to warn them and maybe help them out. Then Frank will go to Liz about a minute later saying Donaghy wants to see her. She'll go unquestioningly so no worries there. Frank will then Text Jenna and they'll get out of there. You get Jack to tell stuff to Liz vice versa and Bing bang boom were home free!"

There was applause and agreement in the room and then they all went off to start their part of the plan.

Kenneth was on the move to find somebody in the scheme. Trying to talk sense into them. He was passing by the coffee machine when he heard his name being called.

"Kenneth!"

He turned around to find Toofer. "Yes sir?" he asked him.

"I need you to run out and get me my special tea. They only sell the kind I want at a store called 'Tea Cubby'. It's on 257th Street." Toofer instructed.

"I'm on it sir!" Kenneth said to him and ran off.

Frank walked up to him. "There is no place called the 'Tea Cubby' is there?"

"No there is not."

"And 257th street?"

"Entirely made up!"

"Nice!"

Jack was freaking out, WAS he in love with her? COULD he be? More importantly, was SHE?

"Yo Jackie D.!" Said Tracy as he burst in with Grizz and Dot-Com. "How'd the thinking go?"

"It's awful Tracy, I think there is a good chance I could be….in…l…l…l...Lov...Lo..…" he stammered. He took a deep breath and finished. "…In love with…you know…"

"JD, don't worry." He said. Comforting Jack a little. 'You aren't possibly in love with Lemon."

"Thank God…"

"You ARE in love with her!"

"Dear God!"

"Time for acceptance Jack Donaghy!"

"Tracy's right Mr. Donaghy. You need to accept this fact before you can really fix everything." Dot-Com said.

"How do I do that?"

"You need to admit these feelings to yourself and then to somebody you can confide in and then finally. The other person."

Jack closed his eyes for a moment. "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to do that."

"Why not!" Tracy demanded.

"Because first of all I know Lemon and even If she DID share these… 'things' she'd never admit it because she's too scared of attraction. Plus, it'd make things… how do you put?... 'Awkward'!"

"No worries about that J.D. I heard from a reliable source and by reliable source I mean one of her best friends and by best friend I mean Jenna." He rambled. "That she likes you too!"

"Really?!..." he said doubtly.

"Really!"

"Hmm… this changes things… a little…"

Liz walked into the writers room and was instantly bounced on my Jenna and Cerie.

"Hey Liz!" Jenna said.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Me and Cerie are playing this awesome game. You should play with us." Jenna said as she and Cerie followed her into her office.

"What game would that be."

"It's a game where somebody picks somebody from the place you work with and you pick a slip of paper from the bowl. On it is a question about said person you answer it and depending on how many people agree with you, you get a point." Cerie told her holding a bowl with white slips of paper.

"Then everyone else goes around and does the same you keep going until you get 20. Oh, and you have to stay with the same person the whole game." Jenna added.

"I dunno guys."

"Come on Liz, just one quick game! Please!"

"Oh…" Liz sighed. "Alright!"

"Yay!" Jenna said chipperly.

"I Think Liz should have Jack!" Cerie said.

Liz raised her eyebrows. "Jack? May I ask what kind of questions these are."

"Oh stop worrying it's all for fun!" Jenna assured her.

Cerie pulled a slip of paper and handed it to Liz. "You first."

"Alright… uh…'if you were a couple, what would your married names be?'… oh my god…."

"What would it be?" Jenna asked her with the same look she had earlier.

"Umm" Liz said thinking. "I Don't know, both sound weird…I Mean listen to them… either Liz Donaghy or Jack Lemon… both are just… BLAHH!" she said immataing barfing sounds.

"You got a point there…" Jenna said laughing. "Here, read the next one!"

"I don't know…"

"C'mon Liz, please." Cerie asked sweetly.

"Fine."

Jenna handed her the next slip of paper. "Alright what have we here… 'Pretend for a minute that you are in love with said person, and list the things you particualry find attractive'…"

There was a pause, and Liz spoke again. "I don't wanna play this anymore!"


	7. Chapter 7: Rising Action

Part 7

"Where exactly did you hear this…interesting piece of news.?" Jack asked curiously.

"I Already told you. Jenna." Tracy said to the pacing Jack.

"How did Jenna learn of this?" Jack asked him.

"Jenna heard it from Frank who overheard Lemon say it Pete before he left this morning." Tracy informed him.

"If this is true, then what should I do about it?"

"Have somebody send her to you to tell her?" Grizz offered hopefully.

Just them Tracy's phone went off. He pulled it out and saw a text from Jenna**. **

"_**Dne with L.L. Frnk sndin her in 1 min." **_

"Sounds like Plan!" Dot-Com Said before Jack could object. They then left before they could be stopped.

"…Are you sure you don't wanna play anymore?" Jenna called from other room as she ran after Liz.

"Absolutely!" She said.

She ran off away from Jenna, who then pulled out her cell phone and began to text Tracy the message:

"_**Dne with L.L. Frnk sndin her in 1 min." **_

Frank waited in the hallway with Toofer in case Kenneth returned, when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He said.

"Frank, I Lost Liz. She's heading your way. Get her!" came Jenna's voice.

"Got it!" he said as he hung up quickly. "Toofer text everybody except 'J' and 'L' to let them know."

"On it!"

Frank looked around for her when he saw her walking at the end of the hallway.

He ran after her quickly. "Liz!" he called.

She stopped and turned around. "Oh, hey Frank. What is it?"

"Oh, I was supposed to give you a message." He told her catching his breath.

She shrugged. "Ok, what is it?"

Kenneth rode all over Manhattan trying to find Mr. Toofer's store. When ever he asked for directions nobody knew where that place was.

'This is hopeless." He said. Suddenly his phone beeped. "Huh? What's this?"

It was a message from Toofer to the TGS staff.

"_**Jenna's finished with Liz, Tracy has finished with Jack. Frank's going for Delivery Now. Make sure she gets there before jack changes his mind!"**_

"Oh My Goodness, I've been tricked!" He said, hopping quickly back on his bike. Kenneth rode like the wind back to 30 Rockefeller.

Hoping he wasn't too late.

Jack sat in his office pondering. She'd be here any minute. What would he do? Time was running out. Should he hide? Run? Or face her head on?

"Damn It Donaghy! Pull it together. She's just a woman! Not a Piranha"

"Jack wants to see you in his office right now." He said after he caught his breath.

"Ok. Is that it?" she asked. Honestly had been expecting more by the way he had wheeled over.

"Uh, yeah." He said.

"Ok. Thanks?"

"Yeah."

Liz walked away from him and headed for the elevators

Kenneth wheeled down Rockefeller hoping that he could reach them in time before they were manipulated by their co-workers. "I cannot fail the Rainbow Chicken!" he cried as he rode down the street.

Jenna, Tracy, Dot-Com,Grizz, Frank, Toofer, Cerie, and even Lutz all sprinted for the elevators after Liz. But instead of going to 52 they went to 4. Level Four, where the security department was. Tracy had gotten access to the room where all the security cameras were taped. They planned to watch the action without anybody knowing. Also when Tracy had been in the office he planted a walkie-talkie so they'd be able to hear.

They opened the door and Tracy slid the guard a envelope. "As promised" he said and the guard left.

"Ok, quick find the camera!" Frank said as everybody looked at the screens till they found it. Toofer punched in the camera code so it appeared on the bigger screen.

"Let the fun begin" Lutz said as they all sat around the screen, watching. And waiting

Kenneth finally reached the TGS floor but nobody was there. He spotted a camera guy. "Excuse me, where is everyone?" he asked politely.

"I saw em all run down to..uh, fourth!" he said and walked away.

"Fourth!"

The elevator doors opened at Jack's office. Liz knocked on the door and waited a reply.

"I wonder what he wants?" she thought to herself.

Jack froze when he heard the knock. He stood for a moment the shook it off and went to open the door. He debated if he should turn the handle or not. What laid beyond the door could change his life forever! Was it worth it?

The knock sounded again. "Hello? Jack? You in here?"

"Is it Donaghy?" he said to himself.

Liz heard the handle turn as the door slowly opened. "Hey…Jack." She said uncertainly. "What did you want me for?"

He opened the door and she walked in uncertainly. He didn't doubt that he looked a little off. He felt a bit off.

"Hey Jack, what did you want me for?" she asked him casually.

It was time!....


	8. Chapter 8: I Know About The Dream

Part Eight

Jack fidgeted slightly for a moment as he tried to figure out what to say to her. She's looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to tell her why he dragged her up here.

"Something troubling you Jack?" she asks him with her eyebrows raised slightly as she watches him shift uncomfortably around in his chair.

"Something has been on my mind all day Lemon. I can't see any other way to back into this so I'll just put it out there…"

They're on the edge of their seats watching and listening intently. Everything they have worked for the entire day rests in that room now. Jenna and Tracy with their ears pressed to the walkie talkie and eyes glued to the screen. Everyone hovers above them watching the screen and listening to Jenna's dictation of what's being said.

What happens now will either make or break their 'dreams'.

Kenneth wheels down the hallway of the fourth level. He Reaches the door but is pulled back by a burly security guard. The one Tracy made the deal with.

"No Entry!" he tells him.

Kenneth looks him over. "Please sir, if I don't get in there, they could do something really bad and ruin people's lives."

"I'm sorry sir, no admittance. I promised Mr. Jordan."

Now what was he to do?

Liz sat as she waited for Jack to spit it out already. Jack took a deep breath and said. "I know about the dream you had…."

"Oh." Is all she says.

_Oh._

_Oh? That's all she says?_

Jack was hoping she'd pick it up from there.

She began to stammer a bit as she tried to figure out what to say next.

"How'd you find out?"

"Tracy."

"How did Tracy find out?"

"Grizz and Dot Com"

"How did they?"

"Frank."

"Who…"

"…heard you and Pete talking this morning in your office."

Somebody shoot her now! She thought silently. "I…uh...well. To be honest this is a little embarrassing…"

"Why is that Lemon?" he asked.

Liz sighed. "Because it's weird. Not a normal dream after all. I was embarrassed by how ridiculous it was."

"What part was embarrassing?!" his voice slightly rises as he began to feel a little insulted.

"Isn't the whole thing just strange and awkward?"

"I'll admit the idea at first did shock me, but if it were real it wouldn't be ALL bad."

Jack says.

'WHAT?!" Liz couldn't believe she was hearing this.

"You heard me!" Jack said starting to get a bit angry with how she was reacting. "In fact, forgive me, but during it, it may have been enjoyable."

"Excuse me!" Liz is starting to freakout herself now. "How could you even think that?"

"How could you not even think about it?"

"So you're saying that you would ENJOY killing me?!" she spat at him angerly.

"Yea…huh?" he pauses as he realizes what she said. "Killing you? What?"

"Yeah! Killing me, after all that's what happened in my dream!"

"I… Killed you in your dream?" he said confused.

"Yeah, a few times actually. What was worse? Um, stabbing me in my apartment, strangling me at work or was it burning me ALIVE on my wedding night?"

Oh Crap, How was he gonna get his way out of this?


	9. Chapter 9: Keeping It Secret

Part Nine:

This was awkward. Lemon was angry because of a misunderstanding Jack could not explain without looking like an idiot. Which didn't help the fact that if he DIDN'T he would look like an idiot. This didn't look to well…

Liz Stared at her boss with disbelief, how could he say this to her? Was he really that cruel and mean. This was a new side that she wasn't sure she liked. She felt her face turn red with anger. What was his problem?

"It's not right!"

"How Do You Know?"

"Because I Do!"

"What if it's supposed to be this way?"

"What if it's not?"

The TGS Staff argued back and forth with Kenneth. The security guard Tracy paid-off came back just as Tracy pushed Kenneth away from the walkie-talkie. The security guard called down the hall for assistance. Suddenly a group of people in blue came in to break them up, unsuccessfully.

The head ran to his office to the phone. "Hello? …Hi this is Gary Atchension, head of security….Yeah….Yeah, Get Me Jack Donaghy Please!"

Quickly trying to act on his feet successfully, Jack tried to figure out what he should do to get out of this. You know, without explaining the situation. No way, was HE going to embarrass himself like that. Also, then it would be awkward and there would be questions. No… No he couldn't risk questions.

_Knock, Knock_

Saved by the bell again, Jack answered. "Come In."

Jonathan came in frantically. "Sir, it's madness they need you down on four right away."

"Four? Why?"

"Ms. Lemon's staff has gone crazy!"

"Oh boy…" she said as ran out of the room.

"Tell them I'll be right there…" he paused. He heard faintly the sound of static-y arguing. He looked around carefully when he spotted it in the corner by the planter, A Yellow Plastic thing with a Black Antenna sticking out. He walked over to it and picked it up. A Walkie-Talkie…

"Tracy and Jenna….Oh No!... Lemon Wait!" he cried as he ran after her.

It was a mad house. She couldn't believe this! On the bright side, she had somebody to Release her anger.

"HEY!"

Everyone stopped. She heard footsteps run frantically behind her. Jack." What is going on here?"

Tracy began to open his mouth but saw Jack signal 'Zip It'.

"Everyone, Upstairs, NOW!"

"…so you mean to tell me that this was all about a 'cool' hat?" Liz said unconvinced at the story being told to her.

They all nodded simutaniously.

She sighed. "Ohmygod, you guys are complete morons… You are so stupid that nothing I could say would have any effect on you because you are so stupid!" she said frustrated. "Whatever, just go I don't have the mental capacity to make sense of you all."

Everyone walked out of her office. Slightly ashamed. Not because of the fight, but because they almost got caught and that they missed what happened. They heard the door shut. They then heard it shut again. Jenna looked up and saw that Jack had entered and shutted the door behind him.

"Is she in there?" he asked gesturing to the office door.

"Yeah." Josh answered.

"Good." He said he walked over to the vacant chair and sat down in it. "We need to discuss something."

"First tell us what happened." Frank declared.

Everyone murmered in agreement.

"I Will, the answer to your question is… nothing."

"What?"

"are you kidding me?"

"What a waste!"

"This is ridiculous!"

"How could nothing happen?"

Jack shushed them. "Let me explain, nothing happened because we were all wrong about the dream. Because of that misunderstanding, she's very angry. And I have no way to explain myself at the current time, but that's not your concern. All you all need to worry about is keeping all of this our little secret. Got it?"

Everyone agreeded disappointed.

"Thank you…"


	10. Chapter 10: the Truth Comes Out

Part 10

Everyone was in the room looking decent or at lease their version of what decent means. So it was really quite a sight. Still a bit angry at her boss, Liz stood quietly as she listened to Jenna drone on about … lord knows what. She saw Jack in the corner of her eye chatting with Guiess who had shown up as promised earlier. Nobody really knew why he was even there. Most figured that he probably had a meeting with Jack after so he invited him. Other slightly more knowledgeable knew that jack wouldn't ever ask Guiess to a TGS party. So he probably invited himself against Jack's warning, unknowing what these people were like.

He couldn't think of an explanation for his behavior. Well he had one, the truth, which he would never admit. To embarrassing. But she would be angry at him until he made amends so he planed apology that goes around details of the situation, hoping it would pass over any questions or explanations. He took a deep breath and walked over.

"…I didn't know it was an umbrella till after…" Jenna was saying when he approached them.

"Hello, can you excuse me for a second Jenna. I need to speak to Lemon."

They walked off a few steps out of the way. "Lemon I wish to apologise for what happened earlier. It was… insensitive and terribly rude."

She rolled her eyes and gave a sigh. "I suppose I overreacted a little bit. If it hadn't been the same day I probably wouldn't have taken it seriously. I forgive you I guess, but don't ever do it again!"

"I promise, Trust me… I will NEVER make the same mistake again."

"Ok."

An hour later everyone sat at the table. Jack watched Frank, Lutz and Josh have a belching contest. He covered his eyes slightly embarrassed. He turned to Guiess sitting beside him, Seated at the head of the table.

"I apologise for their behavior sir." He said.

Liz, sitting across from jack and on the other side of Guiess, looked over at them then turned to Guiess to. "Yeah, this is Kinda the fanciest thing they've ever been at… make that the only one they've ever been a 100 meters close to."

"Don't worry about it. Sometimes you just have to be able to kick-back and have a good time."

Dinner was put on the table and everyone began to eat. Guiess turned to Liz. "So you're the Head writer of the show?"

"Uh, yes I am." She answered after swallowing a piece of chicken.

"Boy, there must be a lot of crazy shienagians that go around here huh?" he said with a chuckle.

"Not really." Jenna answered.

"Um, YES there are. Mostly from you and Tracy."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yeah!" Tracy piped. "When have we ever caused problems?"

"Uh, OTHER than starting a fight on four this afternoon? Let's see, there was the time Jenna got all self conscious so we had disguised a cookie to look like an award…"

"…I remember that…" Jack said with a laugh. "Then Tracy got jealous so we had to fake an awards show for him."

"Yeah, and then Jenna got jealous again so she decided to act like Tracy."

Guiess and everyone else started laughing hysterically at them.

"Stop it!" Jenna said.

"Cut it out, I don't like all this merriment!" Tracy added.

"My that is crazy…" Guiess said betweens laughs.

"That's just the tip of a big iceburg." She told him.

Jenna's face grew red with anger. This was attention she DID NOT want. She had to get the focus off of this. She racked her brain and she finally found one. Not even thinking of the consequencies she blurted it out.

"Well that MAY be true, but at least I didn't convince myself that one of my employees was IN LOVE with me, like Jack did."

Everyone grew silent. Guiess laughed again. "You did What Jackie-boy?"

Liz stared at him? "You did? Who?!"

"Nobody, she's lying!" he said giving Jenna a cold glare. She backed down, but it was too late. She had gotten Tracy going now… There was no going back.

"It's true! He did he only realized that it wasn't true until the girl said what the dream had really been about!"

"What?!" Liz said.

Guiess Laughed harder at this.

"Tracy…Stop it!" he said trying to signal him a back off sign.

"Why are you denying Jack? You know its true… He also was prepared to tell her he loved her too! Until she said what her dream was really about. I don't even think Liz Lemon knew what he was thinking, did you Lemon?"

Guiess stopped laughing. Everyone fell silent again. "What? Jack… is talking about what happened earlier?"

"Let's change the subject." He said quietly pretending to be focused on cut his piece of meat.

"Jack… is this all true?" she asked him looking right at him.

"I don't want to talk about Lemon." He said.

"Do…do you love me?" she asked him.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT!" he dropped his fork on the plate and got up and left.

Everyone stared at Liz who was staring at where Jack had been sitting only a few moments ago.

"Way to go Jenna." Frank said to her.

"How is this My Fault? Tracy gave it away!"

"You started it!" Toofer pointed out.

"I know this isn't my place but I don't think that's the real situation at hand here." Guiess said to the TGS staffers. He Turned to Liz. "The situation is what are YOU going to do about this?"

"I gotta go find Jack. Excuse me."


	11. Chapter 11: talking

Part 11

Liz found Jack at last in his office. She entered , he didn't hear her. Or if he did he didn't acknowledge her. He faced his window looking out at the city.

"Hey…" she said carefully.

He didn't respond.

She tried another approach. "Don't Worry About Tracy and Jenna. They Always Think of Crazy Ways To get Out of trouble."

"I really doubt that's what you're thinking happened." He said honestly.

"Right." She sat down in one of the chairs and he finally faced her. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"You'll want to know either way." He answered.

"Forget That. If you don't want to tell me, I will forget this ever happened at all. If you do, I promise not to say anything until you've finished." She said.

He sighed. He walked over to a chair near her and sat down himself. "I'll tell you."

"I wont say a word!"

"It started this morning I guess. With your odd behavior that I now understand, it was suspisous I asked Jenna and the next thing I know I'm hearing about what you were telling Pete this morning second hand from Frank. Then Tracy jumped to the conclusion and the fire he started was fed by everyone's imaginations. In the end I ultimately found myself believing the rumor to be fact and went to talk to you about it. That's when I learned the truth." He finished.

She raised her hand. "Am I Allowed to ask questions?"

"Go ahead!"

"Ok." She said and lowered her arm. "first question. How did Frank know enough about what I told Pete to create this?"

"He heard you in your office."

"Ok, second question. How did Tracy and Jenna get involved?"

"I heard everything from Dot-Com and Grizz, Tracy Happened to be there at the time. Once Tracy knew it wouldn't have been long before Jenna did too." He answered

"That is true." She admitted. "Third, who knew about this?"

"Your Entire Staff, Plus Kenneth."

"My ENTIRE Staff?" she said in disbelief. "Wait, does this have to do with what happened on Four today?"

He sighed. "Sadly, everyone decided they wanted to listen in on our conversation. So they spied on the security camera."

"How did the fight break out then?" she wondered.

"from what I have gathered, Kenneth was against their 'plot' to "hook us up" so tried to stop them." He told her.

"That explains the door incident…"

"Pardon?" he asked. He hadn't heard about that!

"Nothing. Um, ok well I guess that's everything then…" she started to stand.

"Hold it Lemon!" he said. "I greatly doubt that is all you want to ask."

"You can tell?" she asked disappointed.

"Yes." He replied. "Your not good at lying Lemon."

"yeah, I know. I guess I'm trying to avoid this question because I'm scared of the answer." She admitted. "What were you planning to say to me before you knew the truth."

"Lemon your slowly backing away from the question were on the edge of our seats to deal with."

"I'm aware. Just answer it anyways."

"I was going to tell you what I felt-THOUGHT about it."

Liz sighed. "What did you "think"?"

Jack had already decided what he would say to this. He knew she would find him sooner or later so he figured out the conversation before it happened. He smiled smugly. Like his old self.

"I was going to let you down easy."

Liz couldn't help but smile. She half expected to hear this. It was just so Jack!

"Of course you were. So are we ok?"

It was Jack's turn to smile. "Yes."

"Ok. Lets go join the party again." She said and she headed out.

"I'll be there in a second."

"Ok."

_Liar _was all that he thought.

_Liar _was all she though on the elevator ride.


	12. Epilouge : Final Thoughts

Final Part

Liz:

When Liz arrived home she changed out of her clothes and into her p.j.'s. That was when her phone rang, Liz went to answer it.

"Hello?" she said.

It was Pete.

"Hey Liz, how was the thing?" he said.

"It was Fine. A little dull near the end but what else did you expect? She asked.

"Well after what you said today I was a bit concerned that things would go crazy"

Liz laughed.

"Yes that." She said. "Well, actually it was a bit awkward at the dinner part! You would not believe what happened unless you were there!"

"Why is that?" Pete asked curiously.

"Long story short, there was a misunderstanding about the dream and it had Jack believe that I was in love with him which isn't true at all. Then the guys tried to trick him into thinking he liked me too so they could benefit somehow from it. It was insane!"

"Wow."

"I Know right?!"

"Well, what's happing now?" Pete asked

"What with us? NOTHING!" she said clearly. "The thought of that just is… I mean …

"Gross…"

"…Totally unrealistic…"

"…makes me feel sick!"

"And that's That!"

Pete Raised his eyebrows from the other end of the call.

"Really?"

"Ok, to be fair maybe I'm being a bit dramaric but, still… I mean come on! Me and Jack?!"

"Why not?"

"Talk about dysfunctional!"

She thought for a moment.

"Ok, so maybe I'm being a bit dramatic. After all…

"We do get along pretty good…

"He does have… _alright…_hair…

Her voice died off for a moment in thought.

"Liz?"

She snapped out of it quickly shaking it off and feeling rattled about what just happened.

"Are you ok?"

Jack:

After everybody left Jack sat in his office in the peace and quiet. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come In." he said

It was Guiess.

"Hello Jack, how are you doing?"

"I'm Fine. Should I be otherwise?" he asked.

"Well after what happened at dinner I thought I'd make sure you were alright."

Jack Laughed.

"Yes that." He said. "Well you have to understand the awkwardness of what happened at dinner. It shouldn't have happened at all."

"Why is that?" Guiess asked curiously.

"Basically what happened was a misunderstanding. There was a story that spread around and when I heard it I thought something thatw as incorrect and had it pressured on me to believe it to be true and to trick myself into thinking the same way."

"Wow"

"My thoughts exactly."

"Well what's happening now?" Guiess asked.

"Between us? Nothing!" he said clearly. "I mean the very thought of that is…

"…repulsive…"

"… a completely insane thought…"

"…Out of the question!"

"And That's That!"

Guiess raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I find that hard to believe to be completely true."

"Ok to be fair, maybe I'm being a bit dramatic but, still… I mean come on! Me and Lemon?!"

"Why not?"

"Talk about dysfunctional!"

He thought for a moment.

"Ok, so maybe I'm being a bit dramatic. After All…

"… I did make her my emergency contact…

"Her eyes are…_nice_… to be truthful."

His voice died off for a moment in thought.

"Jack?"

He snapped out of it quickly shaking it off and feeling rattled about what just happened.

"Are you ok?"

"I think I need to go to bed now, suddenly I don't feel to good."

The End


	13. Heads Up

HEADS UP!

I will be posting an Interview Video on YouTube in a couple of days and I wanted all of you guys to help us out. Submit all you're questions and they'll all be posted into the video and i'll answer them all.

To Submit,

you can tweet them to me at

SelenaBanksMPM or MaryPoppinsMPM

E-mail them to:

Send them in messages on YouTube or (youtube: selenaabigailbanks)

And on the site i'll be posting a message box you can submit questions in

(website: .com)

Ask me about anything

Upcoming Videos

Mary P & Me/Mary P. & Me 2

The 'Possible Spin Off' (plot outline available on )

Practically Perfect Adventures

ANything about me (with in reason obviusly)

or anything about Mary Poppins in general

Also I will accept any questions about the 30 Rock story I posted on as well

Submit them all by Thursday

Thanks

P.C. & S.A.B.


End file.
